DESCRIPTION: Prevention science monitoring at OSLC currently targets the professional development needs of researchers at several career levels: predoctoral (undergraduate and graduate), mid-career, and established. Research apprenticeships, seminars, and individualized training experiences are the primary modality of training, but the OSLC has also been instrumental in setting up and maintaining the Early Career Preventionists Network by means of a website. This latter contribution has served to create and sustain a valuable national information exchange system among prevention researchers.